The Girl He Never Noticed
by Bya-kun52
Summary: What would be the worst feeling that one could experience in life? For Hinata, it was to see the only person she has ever loved and admired, be with another. To hear him say how much he loved another while her heart bleed but still, she put on a smile just for his sake. What pained her the most was that he would never notice her feelings as he was too deep in love with another. AU
1. Prologue

The Girl He Never Noticed.

 _Hi everyone! This is something I wanted to write for a long time but did not have time for that because of school life. However, since I am now on holidays, I will try my best to update my fanfics sooner. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. NaruHina has always been my favorite pairing ever. And this is the journey I thought for them to reach out their feelings for each other. So please review so that I know how this chapter made you all feel. Thanks!_

 _Disclaim: I do not own Naruto or any other characters._

Prologue

Hinata Hyuga stood at the edge of the cliff with tears slowing dripping down her cheeks. In her white dress that enhanced her hourglass figure, her long raven hair freely swaying to the rhythm of the wind and her face tilted towards the moon which enlightened her with its soft glow, Hinata looked really captivating. However, the only thing that was missing was her beautiful radiant smile which was replaced by trembling lips as she silently cried.

She cried because she was giving up. She was finally giving up on the only person she loved ever since she was a little girl. For the past ten years, he was the one who always helped her, motivated her and gave her a reason to exist. He was right there with her in every happy and sad moment. Always present, always smiling.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

Even now, as she thought of him, she could feel her heart skipping a beat, her body shivering slightly from the rush of happiness. She wrapped her arms around her waist in a self hug and willed her heart to stop beating like crazy. She closed her eyes tight shut and took a deep breath to calm herself and to strengthen her resolve.

This needed to stop. Her feelings for him would have to be eliminated because they would only trouble and hurt Naruto. She was forever grateful to have him as her friend but she would always be only that, his friend, nothing more, nothing less. He would never notice her in any other way, romantic or otherwise. This was actually funny. Other people could easily guess her feelings for him yet he was the only one that could not figure them out.

She loved all of him; she would always him. But unfortunately she was too late. She had waited too long to tell him her feelings. Even after ten years since their first meeting, she had loved and admired him so much that he had become the most important person in her life. Maybe if she had confessed to him before, he would have been by her side as her lover but she did not have the courage to tell him. She was too afraid that this might end their friendship, that he would not accept her since she was not worth it.

She was afraid of rejection. So many persons in her life had already rejected her since an early age because of her shortcomings and she did not want Naruto to reject her. This would destroy her completely if ever this happened. She was a coward, so she never confessed.

And now, she could not do anything because he had fallen in love with someone else, someone with whom he would finally fulfill the dream he always had. He always had the dream of having a family, the family he did not have as both of his parents died when he was only four. He was the same as her. Yet he was the one who saved her from the darkness and brought her into the light. He was, without a doubt her savior. But he was not hers and never would be now because he was going to propose to that woman tonight. He was going to belong to someone else.

At that thought, she broke down and fell to her knees. She started sobbing and clenched her fist near her heart as the pain was so intense and unbearable. She was breaking down to pieces and wished that Naruto was there to help her relieve her pain. But he would not come after her anymore. He was with that woman after all. Hinata absolutely must let him go.

With that thought in mind, she stood up and looked at the moon. Tears still trailed down her cheeks and in her heart, she had a burden that was so heavy that she could not bear anymore. It was finally time to distance herself from him in order to avoid getting hurt more than she already had been.

Taking a few steps back, she turned around and slowly made her way down the familiar path that led to her house. With her head down and her hair obstructing her face from view, she walked to the front door of her house as if she was in a trance.

Suddenly her lavender eyes widened when she saw a pair of shoes a few steps ahead of her and abruptly stopped in her tracks. She raised her head and saw the familiar body of a man sitting at the doorstep, his head bent low and his hands deeply buried in his sun kissed blond hair. She was shocked but at the same time very happy to see him here. His name was at the tip of her tongue as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Na-Naruto."

 _So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review so as I know how you feel about this chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

The Girl He Never Noticed.

 _Hello again everyone. I am sorry for the very VERY late update but thanks a lot for the wonderful response I got for the first chapter. I would like to thank those who had made the effort of reading my fanfic as well as those who had reviewed, followed and made it their favorite story. Please continue to do so because I appreciate your efforts very much and I promise to update more often. I don't want this story to be too lengthy, so it will have at most 10 chapters. So, without further ado, I present you this new chapter._

Chapter 1: Your happiness matters the most.

One month earlier.

[Naruto's POV]

Iris Islands.

Uzumaki Naruto closed his unique cerulean eyes as he enjoyed the cool breeze of the night ruffling his spiky, blond, messy hair. Sitting alone on the dry sand, a beer bottle in one hand, he listened to the sound of waves crashing to the shore and heaved a sigh of contentment. It was maybe the first time in years that he felt so happy and at peace. At times like this, he was glad that Shikamaru convinced him to come to this island for his engagement party despite having lots of work pending that could not afford to be left unattended. He desperately needed a break before he went crazy with all that work. He did not know how his godfather, Jiraiya, handled all this work stuff before Naruto took over the business. It seems to others that managing a multinational company was not his cup of tea, but being the great Uzumaki Naruto; he was not one to give up so easily and he was successful in his business ventures and he was able to bring the name of Namikaze Corporation among the best, despite what others said or thought.

Raising his beer to his lips, he drank the rest in a mouthful and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He kept the bottle on the sand and fell heavily on his back, not at all bothered that his expensive blue buttoned down shirt and jeans were getting dirty or that sand was in his hair. He looked at the moon and the stars and smiled wistfully.

' _Too bad she couldn't come today. She would've loved it here.'_ He thought with a fleeing pang of regret. By she, he meant Haruno Sakura. Just thinking about her brought a huge smile to his face. After months of constantly asking her out on a date and being refused every time, she had finally said yes. He was so happy. After all, Sakura was his dream girl. She had always denied him but something changed. When he asked her out for the 105th time, she agreed reluctantly and now, they were actually dating for the last three months. They were together most of the time except for the past month as they were both very busy with work. With her being a cardiac surgeon, Sakura was well known for her excellent work record in the Konoha Hospital and she was booked for the entire month to do operations. He has at last had a holiday but she was not there with him. He could not blame her for being busy at work and miss the opportunity of being his date at the party. All their mutual friends were unaware of their current relationship. He would have liked to introduce her them as his lover once and for all. He signed and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air on his face.

[Hinata's POV]

Hinata watched him from the balcony of the hotel's ballroom. She stood away from the loud music and distant voices of her friends and watched him lying on the beach looking so carefree and at peace. Her heart was instantly filled with excitement, love and anxiety like always whenever she looked at him. She was glad he was able to come to Shikamaru and Temari's engagement party despite having so much work to attend to. She had watched him from far for a couple of weeks and was concerned for his health because he was so busy that he did not have time to eat or to sleep. She knew he desperately needed a break. The desire to go to his side grew second by second until she could not resist it anymore just like a moth to a flame.

Hinata approached him with hesitant steps, unsure if he wanted company. Naruto, sensing someone behind him, turned his face to see Hinata with a glass of wine in her hand. Hinata wore a dark blue shoulder-off dress that stopped just above her knees and hugged her entire figure, revealing the soft delightful curves. He smiled widely and signaled her to sit by his side. Hinata smiled, happy that he wanted her to stay and sat down properly on the sand.

[Naruto's POV]

Naruto was delighted to see Hinata again after a long time. Hyuga Hinata was one of his closest friends. She was, in a lot of ways, like him but also very different. She was timid, innocent and shy as a child whilst he was loud and noisy. He was very protective of her as she has always been bullied in kindergarten for her eyes and shy nature. He saw a part of himself in her. Nonetheless, after high school, she started talking more with others and made more friends. She was also beautiful, so beautiful that guys drooled at her sight. With her long raven hair, spectacular eyes and hourglass figure, she attracted a lot of men but she herself was unaware of that. She was still single despite being asked out by a lot of man. He was glad that she refused them because he did not think any of them were suitable for her. Neji, Hinata's older cousin, also agreed with him on this matter. They both wanted her to have someone who could make her happy and take care of her in their stead.

"What's up, Hinata?" asked Naruto in his cheerful voice, once she sat beside him on the sand.

"Not much, Naruto. Are you enjoying your holiday?" She asked, as she calmly sipped her wine while her heartbeats sped up with happiness.

"Yeah, I really needed a break from work." He replied with a content sign.

"You work too hard. It's not good for your health. You should rest from time to time." She said worriedly.

"I know. Sakura also told me the same but I have a responsibility towards the company and my old man. I want to fulfill his dream of bringing Namikaze Corporation to the top of the industry." He said in a determined voice.

When he mentioned Sakura's name, he instantly knew that he needed to share the good news to her. Excited to see the reaction of one of his closest friends, he straightened up and said, "I have something very important to tell you. I want you to be the first one to know this."

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Sakura and I have been dating for three months." He said proudly with a wide grin.

Upon hearing that statement, Hinata became still and stared at him with a stunned expression on her face. Her face paled and her fingers started trembling.

"What…?" She murmured as she was speechless.

Naruto chuckled at her disbelief because despite most of his friends encouraging him to give up on Sakura, he was adamant. He knew that this was shocking news to them and was glad that he managed to surprise them.

"Do you love her?" Hinata asked with a strained voice as she was trying her best to keep her tears at bay. She was struggling to regain her composure despite feeling so pained. She needed to hear his answer no matter what.

Naruto became serious and after a long pause, he answered, "I do."

Hinata's tears began sliding down her cheeks as she felt her heart being torn apart and her throat tightening up. Seeing her tears, Naruto became alarmed and worried.

"Hinata?!" he exclaimed, concerned as to why she was crying.

"Sorry. It's just that I am overwhelmed. I am so happy for you. You had always wanted to be with Sakura." She lied, not meeting his eyes in order to conceal her true feelings from him while wiping her tears of heartbreak.

Naruto eventually calmed down and smiled softly. "You have always been such a crybaby." He patted her head with a gentle hand.

She took his hand and brought it to her heart.

"Your happiness matters the most." She said to him, smiling for his sake and looking in his beautiful eyes, despite more unshed tears threatening to fall as her heart shattered into many small pieces.

 _A/N: Chapter 1 is finally here. I really want to hear what you all think about it. So please review. Your reviews encourage me to write more. i hope to see you all soon with a new chapter real soon. Take care and adios._

 _Love to all, Bya-kun52_


End file.
